


Trim

by kelios



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knife Play, M/M, Shaving Kink, Wincest - Freeform, wincest roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Dean decides Sam needs a trim. Jared agrees.





	Trim

**Author's Note:**

> for @Lattize

“Hold still, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs, the ghost of his breath over Sam's balls dragging a low, needy moan out of Sam's throat. “Gotta be careful.”

“Trying,” Sam gasps through gritted teeth. “Fuck, Dean--”

The blade drags over the sensitive skin between Sam’s cheeks, scraping away soap and thick wiry curls. Dean rinses and returns, intent on his task of driving Sam absolutely mad. Dean’s tongue flicks out over Sam’s hole, just a tease, just a taste, but Sam cries out, over sensitive and on edge, hands shaking where he’s trying to hold his knees up, trying to be good. 

“So good for me, Sammy,” Dean praises him, echoing Sam’s thoughts, and that steadies him a little, warm glow around his heart. “Almost done with this part, I promise.” Sam isn’t sure if he wants it over or wants it to go on forever, Dean’s hands on him so gentle and thorough, his attention focused on nothing but _Sam_. It’s overwhelming and intense, and Sam’s been painfully hard for so long, reduced by Dean’s care to nothing but want and need. 

Sam shudders again when Dean smooths thick soap over Sam’s balls and presses a kiss to his now bare inner thigh, whimpers a little at Dean’s whispered “Stay. Still.” 

Sam does his best, scarcely breathing as Dean’s steady hands guide the straight razor over the tender skin of his balls and around the base of his cock, but he can’t stop the low whine leaking out from behind his clenched teeth. It’s too much, too much, he’s going to--

“Come for me,” Dean orders, voice rough and deep, and Sam does, wave after wave spiraling through him. Dean’s hand on his cock, warm and slick with soap, just makes it better, drawing out every exquisite moment til Sam can’t tell if it’s pleasure or pain. Dean’s mouth on his, rough and tender, is the best of all and Sam just lets Dean take and give and take until they’re both wrung out. 

“Beautiful, sweetheart,” Dean tells him after, and that warm glow spreads, filling Sam’s chest. “You did so good. I’m so proud of you.” 

“Love you, De,” Sam tells him, voice slurred and happy. He watches with sleepy eyes as Dean cleans the razor and packs it away, returns the tiny scissors he’d used first to their overnight bag, arches into Dean’s hands when he comes back with a warm cloth to clean them both up. 

“Love you too, Sammy,” Dean says, gathering him close, or at least Sam thinks he does, and that’s good enough. 

********************************

“You know that’s gonna itch like hell when it grows back, right?” Jensen asks skeptically as he scans the story Jared’s pointing out, but Jared doesn't miss the undertone of _want_ in his voice. 

“Don’t care,” Jared says. He pulls Jensen into the vee of his legs, makes sure Jensen can feel how much he likes this idea. “You said pick one, and I did.” 

“Well, then get your pretty ass on the bed,” Jensen says, and Jared can't miss the swell of his cock in his jeans despite his half hearted objections. “And don’t say I didn’t warn you.”


End file.
